


It's too cold outside for angels to fly

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Blowjobs, Fluff, Gay Love, Gore, Kinky, M/M, Nightclub, Oral Sex, Paris - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smut, Smutt, Stripper AU, Stripper!Guy-Manuel, daft slash, guy-manuel pov, impossible love, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''He used to come for sex. But then , we found out , we were both seeking for the same thing.<br/>A forever unfilled desire . Unfilling desire. ''</p><p> </p><p>Guy-Manuel's pov-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I knew him for more than a week. In fact , it’s been one month since he came to me , crawling for sweet sensations and hardcode sex .

He came from 11am to midnight. He was young. Beautiful. He needed to fill his desires. And I was there to realise his kinky little dream.

At first we spoke little. He was only there to fuck me. He always gave me good tips. He was a clean man . Sensual . Sweet. But wild at the same time. When he had finished, he got dressed, dripping sweat from his curly hair and long face borrowing a certain melancholy. I watched  him from the corner of my eyes counting the greenbacks he left on the table before leaving, hands in pockets. His name was Thomas Bangalter.

It was my favorite client. He came often. I knew he was not married. He was alone and single. He was a very popular DJ at that time. And I was the most in demand prostitute. But for him, I could free myself anytime.

People often tell me was not to fall in love with customers. When I started, it was to pay for my studies. I am studying the day. In art , in a  Music profile. Living in Paris is so expensive. And study too. I found this Strip Club online. I applied. I was soon engaged; customers liked me. They loved my hips. The sweetness of my lips. My long brown hair.

But ... I have never met someone like Thomas Bangalter ... I often wondered why he always came back to me. I had regular customers, but not as much as him.

I waited for, naked, lying on my bed in the club room where I welcomed my clients. On alternate evenings He came into my room. I would hear a click. Then the door would open. A long blushing face  would then appears. He was ... in their thirties. His brown hair was a bunch of curls  I liked to pet , randomly while we fucked. His brown eyes were soft. His large hands, his luscious lips. He would stutter something that would look like ''Bonsoir.'' I would smile back , caressing myself to tease him before action . He  then would walk to my room by removing his clothes while I l would laugh, getting up, wearing one red string that was hiding nothing of the  erection  I had every time I saw him shirtless.

It was so easy to fuck Thomas Bangalter. So easy that it was killing me.

We never spoke . But  one day ... one day that changed.

It was 10:59. I was waiting at his post. Naked on the bed, I was playing with my hair when it appeared. I could hear moaning. I opened the door and he fell into my arms. I stepped back, dragging it on the bed There was blood.

"Thomas! "I said, for the first time. I took off her sweater. It was only a scratch. "Get yourself together! You… need to take care of yourself…"

He opened his eyes and I froze ... Our eyes widened at the same time. We stared at each other deeply  simultaneously. Our lips parted and our hearts fluttered wildly then to the same rate.

He was hearing me calling him by his name for the first time , before it was only Mr.Bangalter. He stuttered weakly :

‘’I…had an accident , I fell outside.  I slipped on the rock. It was raining you know and…‘’

I nodded . I sighed and said :

‘’Well if you want … We can fuck another time and I ‘’

‘’NO’’

I stopped. I felt his hands grabbing my wrist. I gasped and looked down , flustered. He gulped and said :

‘’No…Please…Do you …take home ugh clients .I mean , do you fuck clients at home ? I can … I can have myself some medicine . I know I have things that can heal me at home and well…I have a bed…  ‘’

I shrugged :

‘’Yes , but it’s an extra . Plus the taxi you’ll pay in order for me to go back the day after , it will cost you a lot.’’

He looked up at me and literally said :

‘’I’m not coming here for the prize.’’

I smiled softly and grabbed my clothes :

‘’It’s kind. But you don’t need to say these things , you know .’’

He watched getting dressed , awkward :

‘’Oh..’’

I got dressed , putting a black tee-shirt and a tight white jeans. I took my school bag . He frowned when he saw me picking him up :

‘’You’re a student ? ‘’

I nodded :

‘’In music yes.’’

His face lit up and I giggled.

I was falling in love with him , damn it. I sighed and looked one last time at the room. I told Thomas I was ready and he took me to his car. I sat on the seat next to him , I could see the blood falling. I hope he didn’t fell too hard. I looked away and suddenly I felt his hand holding my hand. I looked up at him. He was shaking. I giggled and squeezed his hands. He asked me :

‘’Is it … an extra if I do that ?’’

I laughed :

‘’No …No it’s not.’’

He grinned as we drove to his place…I looked at him , my heart beating faster as usual . I tried to calm down. I was trying to find a way to explain to my boss I fucked him in his house. I know , I am not an escort…I was an escort once , but never did it again . I lied my head on the seat . I tried to take a deep breathe. I closed my eyes and Thomas turned on the music , feeling an awful tension in the air. I opened my eyes as the music started . I smiled . It was Surfer Girl , by the Beach Boys. I chuckled ; not the kind of song to listen before sex . But I just loved the Beach Boys. I looked at my client. He was throbbing his head , singing along. Despite the rictus of pain , Thomas was smiling. I laughed singing along with him. He looked at me a moment and asked :

‘’You like the Beach Boys ? ‘’

I smiled and pouted :

‘’Well  , I prefer Kiss and Led Zeppelin , but yes I just love The Beach Boys…And the  music of the seventies you know.’’

Thomas was looking at me with round eyes , like if he saw a ghost. I frowned :

‘’You know , it’s not because I am a prostitute that I don’t have any culture . Right ? ‘’

He stuttered excuses and looked back at the road . He stopped in front of a big loft. I gasped. It looked so … rich…and big. I felt awkward , me  , a brats little shamy slut of the ghetto , going inside with someone who apparently have money. Well , it’s true that Thomas Bangalter was popular …And a star…But I never thought he was as rich as that. I felt my tummy going upside down . I scratched my arms , feeling random and suddenly not so sure.  He sighed and slam the door of his car , locking it before taking out keys in his pocket and walking towards the loft. He looked back , waiting for me. I shook my head and followed him.

He took out my raincoat politely. I blushed ; being gallant to me wasn’t in the contract but it was still cute , from a client. I always do a better job to client who give me a certain dignity. Like Thomas does.

Thomas limp to the bathroom , taking out his shirt and taking out supplies to take care of himself. I know , it wasn’t my job , but when I looked at the bruises showing on his side rib I gasped of horror. I shuffled to him .

‘’Here…Let me help.’’ He stopped as my hands grabbed tissues to clean him. He looked down at me , his mouth half-opened. I cleaned everything and then I took  an aloes cream to rub his wounds. He shivered and I slowed down my rubbed. He threw back his head. I grabbed plasters and Band-Aids , huge one , to stick them on him. I nodded when it was over. I slowly looked up to him . He tilted his head , I could see his chest going up and down ; he was breathing loud , lying on the counter . I blushed :

‘’That to is not on the contract…b-but I …I’m sorry. I mean we should only fuck …’’

He vigorously shook his head :

‘’But…you are a human . You aren’t only a prostitute. You are so much than that , I mean you have a life after your job , like everyone. ‘’

I felt my heart pounding as tears fell on my cheeks . Rare are the client who are not just bastards, perves , or dumbs. Him…was intelligent. He was kind. Soft.

Damn. He couldn’t be the type of client to fuck prostitutes … He deserved better. I know I didn’t had to judge the clients as long as they give me money. But that one was different. I wiped my tears with my thumbs and shivered. He smiled and I looked up at him  .

He lift up my chin with a finger and suddenly did something that I would never let my client do that with me.

He kissed me.

I stiffened as he opened his eyes , suddenly scared of the consequences. I  opened my eyes but then closed them tight , grabbing his shoulder softly. He moaned , relieved and shove his tongue inside my mouth. I shivered as he kissed me. Oh boy. I want to be kissed like that everyday  , every time… He was so soft. His lips were so smooth ; it was delicious. His hand ran on my nape to push me into the kiss even more. I shivered as my chest bumped on his chest ; luckily , he caught me in his arms and held me closer. I groaned as he kissed my neck . I threw my head back to make it more easier for him to trail kissed from my apple bum to my collarbone . I whispered :

‘’I should be the one …pleasuring you , I don’t deserve that…. I don’t Thomas…I don’t deserve you .’’

I felt he stopped for a moment before keeping kissing , he growled :

‘’It’s not specified on the contract I signed.’’

I moaned louder as he was tugging on my shirt. I took his hands and guided them on my pants. As soon as I did that , I gasped. Closing my eyes , starting to sob. Thomas jolted and looked at me as sad as me :

‘’What’s wrong…’’

I hid my face in my hands :

‘’I can’t be pleased Thomas ! I am supposed to fuck you not to l-l-lo..’’

He gasped , his eyes widened and he repeated , holding away my hands from my mouth :

‘’Not to what Crydamoure…Not to what.’’

Crydamoure was my prostitute name. I never tell my real name to my clients :

I sneezed and wiped the mascara that was coloring my cheek. Yes , the boss expect us to use them to be like ‘’dolls’’ for the clients. I sighed and said :

‘’Come on now , Mr. Bangalter … I need to stay in business. I went too far and it’s not my job. My job is to fuck you quick , right and in one shot ok . I can’t do that all the nights before I have other clients and …’’

He grabbed my arms and squeezed them tenderly . He looked down , whispering :

‘’Please…Please allow me … Allow me to have more. I need something more . Touch . Because…Because there is more to me than contact when I spend a night in your arms , Crydamoure.’’

My heart stopped….oh god was he…

‘’Please allow me to love you for one night …’’

I gasped and turned my back on him , shuddering . I breathed out , astonished :

‘’I can’t love my clients. That means , that I have to end the contract Thomas.’’

He looked down , sad. I felt him getting closer. I was paralysed. His mouth kissed the back of my shoulder and his mouth softly climbed up to my ear , sensually telling :

‘’Ok…Then we will end the contract but let me…Give you what you deserve. Let me please you. Let me prove you that  I want to make love with you…for something else than money. I don’t care about money. I really don’t care. But let me spend a night in your arms. In your lovely arms , let me … ‘’

He stopped , measuring what he was about to say :

‘’Let me be your lover … For one night. Only. After that…you can go .’’

My eyes were shut , a smile was lighting my face. Tears were falling. I didn’t turned , I didn’t move. I just accepted. I took off my clothes , live , in the middle of his living room. With hesitation I took off the string . I took a deep breathe and walked to his bedroom , leading him to the bed .

Scared , I knew I was giving up on something when I heard the door shut behind us . He pushed me on the bed and I squealed , giggling as he went on top of me , the fabric of his jeans brushing against my cock . I moaned as he took down his pants   , since he was shirtless the only piece of clothes remaining was his boxer. I looked at him and kissed him greedily. I wanted him , so , so badly . I wanted him to myself. Yes. I didn’t need his money. I needed him. Tears fell when we both realized , we would never meet . But that , only made the night even more magical ; a night to remember. His hands were flirting with my skin ; he was caressing each inch of skin I had , like if it was a treasure to hold . I sighed of happiness. I missed this comfort. I was always being used by an object and always dreamed of a real relationship . With feeling. And I really believe , that when you love someone , even when you make love , you know. Because your touch and your caress show it . We were moaning and growling like animals , kissing with passion. He looked at me as I pulled a condom , ready for anything he wanted. I asked , as usual :

‘’What do you want tonight.’’

‘’You . All of you . All ; from the inside to the outside. ‘’

I gasped as I felt his hands grabbing my cock. I looked at him , flustered . He kissed me to reassure me. He started to stroke , lying on his elbows. I gasped , I wasn’t used to be loved. He was sliding up and down and I groaned . I threw my head back and I could hold myself :

‘’Oh…Why do I want your mouth around my cock so hard.’’

He giggled and I saw  him leaning down. He pushed my legs away , getting his head in the middle of them. My heart stopped and I almost fainted . He looked at me .

With his tongue , he started to give small kitten  lick to tip of my of my cock. I screamed and wiggled like a pornstar. It was so delicious. Satisfied with my reaction  , he opened his mouth and grabbed my cock , to push it toward his lips. I held my breath  ; I felt his soft lips around my crotch . His hot mouth around my hard dick. He slid down slowly , teasing me to the max . I shouted his name. He smiled and started to go up and down , bobbing his head as his head bounced around me. Like a reflex , I shove my hands in his curls , stroking them and pushing his head to give a good rhythm . He moaned around my dick and suck me deeper. I gasped , panting louder . He started to pump me , furiously , his respiration irregular and his mouth doing pop sound . He gasped , taking me fully .

‘’It’s so good Thomas…Oh oui…’’

He grinned and stopped before I cum , doing a pop sound who was so familiar to me. I grinned and flipped him over , I open his legs , greedily . I played with the elastic of his boxer , he shivered. I took them off and his beautiful erection spread free. With no hesitation I swallowed his cock , giving him the best blow job I could ; the best blow job of his life. He gasped , moaned , panted and growled.

‘’Oh Crydamoure….Oh Oh… Merde.’’

I deep throated him , causing him to buck his lips , his back booty bouncing and his back arching softly . I looked up at him , he thrust a bit in my mouth and then asked me sweetly to get off . I smiled and like a cat , I walked to get on top of him , sliding my body and grinding on him as I did. When we finally got face to face , he wrapped his arms around and kissed me again . This time , more wild and roughly. I gasped as I felt our cock rubbing against each others. It was magic. I tied my legs around him as he pushed his hands down to my ass , gabbing him to help keep a steady balance. I looked at him , my mouth on his neck , nibbling his nape . He got off of me , walking around and grabbing another condom . He pulled it on his cock and I shivered. His hands massaged my hips with tenderness as he grabbed my ass to thrust in me. I moaned softly , pushing down . He held my hips and sat down . His hands went on my hips as I sat on him , and started to bounce.

His mouth on my neck…Oh wow. It was awesome…Purely awesome. I felt him groaning louder . I gasped , tears falling , as he hit my prostate.

He was moaning cheesy words :

‘’You like it…You like it Crydamoure…Don’t you like it …You’re so tight around my cock , hell yeah…Merde…’’

I screamed his name and he smiled . We switched the role and as I got off he asked me , kissing me sweetly ;

‘’I want you to thrust in me…Crydamoure. The last thing I want to remember of you , is how beautiful you are when your blue eyes look at me when our body get in harmony. ‘’

I wrapped my arms around his neck , as he was kissing me   . I couldn’t say now .

He lied on his back and I went up on him , grabbing lubricant this time , just to be sure . I pushed inside and he moaned , his hands running on my back. I started to thrust , and thrust harder. At the end , I was literally hitting in  , unstopping , at a crazy pace. The bed was rocking with us. I looked at him , he looked at me. He held my hands. I gasped as his mouth was leaving kisses and was sucking hickeys. I moaned when I felt his fingers grabbing locks of my hair sensually.

‘’Th-Thomas…Oh Thomas…Thomas…I lo…Thomas…Thomas I’m …I’m… Thomas I …I think I lo…I think I li…Thomas.’’

He moaned my name as ours hips were grinding . Then  , he opened his eyes as I was thrusting in him and cried out :

‘’SHOUT IT CRYDAMOURE. I WANT TO HEAR IT . SHOUT IT … ‘’

‘’Fuck . Fuck Thomas…I love you , I’m cumming Thomas. I’m cumming. Oh-OH…’’

Tears of pleasure fell on his cheek as I felt he bucked his hips cumming hard moaning :

‘’Crydamoure…’’

We came in the same time. I got off of him , throwing the condom to the garbage as him. Then , he looked at me , tears flowing down his cheek .

 ‘’You love me , Crydamoure ? ‘’

‘’Guy-Manuel , my real name Is Guy-Manuel’’

He held a sob and held me in his arms dearly :

‘’That’s a such wonderful name , Guy-Manuel…’’

I looked at him. Me to , I wasn’t’ t ready to let him go … We looked at each other , falling in love for the first and last time. He tenderly smiled at me , brushing my hair. It was so soothing. I closed my eyes and lied my head on his chest.

‘’Since the first time I saw you…I fell in love , one month ago. But I never told you…Because…’’

I tried hard not to show my voice was broken :

‘’Because it’s impossible to date. You can’t date someone like me. What if the paparazzi’s found out…Thomas… Oh Thomas , this is wrong. I am falling in love with you and it’s bad…’’

He frowned and kissed the top of my head , he sighed , holding me closer on him , snuggling and cuddling me .

‘’Screw the one who told you that loving is wrong.’’

I sighed . One night. One night in love. That is what I all deserved. Nothing more but one night. For the first time , I felt someone respected my body. Of course , I knew how to make people respect a minimum of dignity…But… It was totally different. Thomas… Was totally different. When I looked at him , I feel my heart flying and ….I’m happy . For the very first time , even if I  knew I was  broken , I was happy. Maybe , for the first time since a long time. I looked at him , one last time . He looked me . And we fell asleep.

 

The next morning , I woke up before him. I opened my eyes and looked at him sleeping. I smiled. I kissed his nose , remembering the night… I looked at his angelic features before going up. Wrapping up my things . I looked at the money he left on the table for me.

One thousand. One thousand dollar. I felt tears roll on my cheeks. He was giving me enough money to pay my debts. To pay the drug debts I had. I cried silently and only took 80 for the taxi. After being dressed , I kissed his cheek . I called the taxi and closed the door , not to wake him up .  I gather my things and , crying , waited outside to the taxi . When he  arrived I looked back and I saw Thomas , crying at the window . I looked at him from the taxi door . And the taxi got away , and I still remember the face of Thomas ,  his eyes , following the taxi until it disappeared….


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since , I saw good comments on this fanfiction. I worked quite quick on it. And... here you are. 
> 
> When you see something underlined , click on it :) It's the tune ''Surfer Girl'' by the Beach Boys.

Of course , my boss , wasn’t happy at all when I told him I broke the contract with Thomas . I told him a week after  , when he came back to ask me why I wasn’t making money as much as I used to , before.

‘’HE WAS ONE OF THE MOST LUCRATIVE CLIENT THE INDO SILVER STRIP CLUB EVER HAD , YOU LITTLE SLUT ! I AM FIRING YOU ‘’

He slapped me roughly and hit me to the jaw. I  was being thrown  against the wall and I rolled on the floor , sobbing. I spitted out a teeth . Blood was coming out. I was tired. Miserable. I didn’t ate for a week . And I needed money. I couldn’t lost my job.

‘’No …No please… PLEASE I’M BEGGING YOU , GIVE ME ANYTHING , ANYTHING YOU WANT. I’LL TAKE IT. I NEED MONEY , I NEED MONEY TO GO TRHOUGH… PLEASE HAVE MERCY.’’

I cried , and went on his lap . He looked at me and sighed .

‘’All right… Because I’m generous man , I’ll give the job of a poll-dancing slut . Happy ? ‘’

I nodded my head vigorously .

‘’I could put you as our star , since I know you are really god at it , but…’’

‘’But? ‘’

He laughed grossly at me. I tried hard not to puke , unzipped his pants , and retained my tears as I took out his cock…

I never been that humiliated in all my life…

A last cigarette. Outside. It was the night. A week had passed. The boss was really excited ; he told all the girls and all the boys that tonight we would had a surprise. A special show .

And here I was , tonight , dressed like a drag queen. I always had feminine traits so it was alright. Before the show , the boss looked highly excited. He smiled :

‘’I have a good new . Since we are strip club , I hired DJs , that will perform live a tune for you . Heh ! Heh ! I heard of them vaguely. They are know as …Cassius. Oh they also three other man will be there to party with them. ‘’

I felt my heart crush into my tummy :

‘’Busy P  , DJ Falcon and …T-Bang. You are starting with the song ‘’ I got so much love to give ‘’ so , don’t disappoint me , ok ? I paid a lot. Show everything. You can even make the public touch you . I want a real show , Crydamoure , am I clear ?  I don’t know them , but they are really popular , as I know. So it will be the big night. Give everything you have , and if you need to give yourself , give yourself ! ‘’

He slapped my ass , laughing like a troll , going back to his office. I collapsed on the broken back-scene couch , sobbing wildly . I went to pick up my scene costume. A sexy naughty angel costume. With a short skirt . A white string. And two wings. I wore him them out. I took out the make up and false lashes . I putted on mascara and chapstick. I tried hard not to cry. I was trying to think of all the DJ material , of all the debts , of all the money I would make … I gasped. I looked at the public ; the club was so big , that there was enough place to dance. I jumped as I felt the door open. It was Jo , the boss. He looked at me and laughed , his fat belly pushing me down . I adjusted my wings.

‘’Looking sexy as hell Crydamoure. Crydamoure , isn’t a name for an angel right ? Ha ! Ha! Hey ,don’t be sad , you’ll meet the DJ just before . ‘’

I felt my heart stop :

‘’It will be nice… Trust me , tonight is the night.’’

He left me. Before going on the stage I saw the DJs , behind the table , setting up everything. And with them ,  was Thomas. Looking sad and pale. I hid my face behinds the wall  , keeping watching them . I could hear the discussion of the public as the curtain was hiding me from them. In the center of the polls , I could see the dock where I would be shaking my ass and dancing. I gasped. Oh god… I was so stressed it’s been a year since I poll danced. All the other dancer tried to cheer me up but that didn’t worked at all. I looked back at the table and saw that Thomas was absent. I frowned .

I felt a hand grabbing me back behind the wall . I screamed but a hand covered my mouth. I was already ready to kick who ever would try to attack me but…I looked up and saw Thomas . I choked and then I started crying , falling in his arms . He held me , closing his eyes , hugging me as tight as he could. He saw the bruises by boss left on my jaw and my shoulders  and shivered of . He looked at me and grabbed my face , whispering :

‘’ I can’t stay l-long …the show will soon start…I’m so sorry Guy-Manuel… I love you so much , I couldn’t s-stop t-thinking a-about you. ’’

He kissed me and I realized how much I missed kissing him . I wrapped my hands around and sighed :

‘’I don’t want to see me in that …way… I look like a doll. A poor bird ….’’

He smiled and kissed my forehead :

‘’No …You look like a-an angel … You are my a-angel .’’

I closed my eyes as he hugged me again , not wanting to let me go . We were always watching our back , afraid of being caught together.

‘’Thomas….You need to go , the show will start… If I get caught with you , the boss would kill me. ’’

He locked up his gaze with mine and he stuttered :

‘’G-Guy-Manuel come with me…After the show , leave this place. I can find you a job at Roulé and I don’t care…. About people say   , I want to be with you .’’

I smiled , lost in his eyes :

‘’Meet me please and I …’’

‘’THE SHOW IS STARTING IN 5 MINUTES. ALL THE GIRL SHOULD TAKE POSITION …’’

I sighed , annoyed. My boss was the slut  , not me . Thomas looked at me , worried :

‘’Be strong Guy-Manuel…Please be strong… Don’t let them… hurt you , ok ? I’ll try to reach you as s-soon as I can. I won’t let you down. I won’t give up on you ….’’

I cried softly , whispering , my head against his chest :

‘’Why do you do that …Why do you that to me , I don’t understand.’’

He smiled :

‘’Because I … I love you , Guy-Manuel.’’

And with that , he left me. I putted my hands on my heart . I was filled with an energy … A self-confidence. The words of Thomas were echoing  in my head. I looked at him. I looked at the scene. No matter life I’d choose , the one Thomas was offering me was better. I know this man since a month. And since a month , many things changed. I adjusted my wings. And I heard Jo introducing the Dj. I felt the bass. I felt the music. The curtain opened. And I looked up , a smile on myself. I smiled at the public , taking off the golden coat I had , revealing my body naked. I looked at all the chicks and I started to walk at the bass of ‘’I got so much love to give.’’ Some were dancing. Many were watching . It looked like a rave strip club. It was unique in Paris and that is what it was so much popular. The music was rad , I choose  a poll and jumped , I tied my legs around the pole and swing myself. I slide down , turning around and grinding on it with grace. Making flutter fakely my wings. I was blowing kisses at the crowd.

As I was passing , people were putting money in my string . I would then blow them kisses , wiggle and dance my way to the pole dance.

All I was hearing was the music. All I was feeling was the music. It possessed me .  I looked at the DJs , they were all bobbing their heads. Thomas , his lips half-opened was jamming . He was so into the music he was beautiful to see. He looked at me and I saw he mouthed the words Je t’aime.

I grinned and wiggled my ass for him giggling , he shook his head and dropped the bass for me , allowing me to do a pole dancing move that was quite audacious and sexy. The song ended and then I saw Dj Falcon speaking to Thomas , pointing me. Thomas smiled and whispered something and they changed quickly everything. I heard the bass of  Call on Me. I smiled. I mouthed a thanks to the guys who all smiled , including Thomas who started to jam hard at the rhythmic box.The crowd was jumping , everyone was giving up money. Yes. It was good. But I was exhausted. I couldn’t take a pause . I needed to dance all night long ,without stopping. The more I dance , the more I have tips . At some point I almost fell. Thomas jumped behind the table when he saw that. He clearly saw I was loosing balance. He quickly slowed the rhythm and I sighed  , relieved . For the last track , they chose ‘’Feeling for you ‘’ . I smiled giving all I got. Thomas was jamming.

Suddenly we  heard people screaming. There were one dead in the crowd , that’s what my colleague , Cynthia , told me , horrified. People were screaming. I stopped . It was a gun  shot. Someone called the cops. Cops arrived .  They screamed :

‘’EVERYONE FREEZE , HANDS IN THE AIR  , WE WANT TO SEE JO VALTON ‘’

Suddenly , we heard gun shoots . The cops were shooting at Jo who shooted at them. I ran out of the stage , in shock. People started to panicky , exiting the club.. I gasped . People were starting to run in all direction , exiting the club. The music stopped and the DJs had left with their material. I screamed , trying to find Thomas …

‘’THOMAS !!! ‘’

The crowd was running in all direction . I made my way to the table , he wasn’t there. I cried. I was panicking , in shock . I didn’t where to go . And I saw Jo running at me , with a gun. Suddenly I felt someone grabbing my hands. I turned my head . It was Thomas :

‘’RUN GUY-MANUEL …’’

He ran with me …  We could hear the people screaming everywhere. Three other gun  shoot . I saw people crying. Thomas didn’t let go of my hand , grabbing me tight. I thought I would die . We didn’t knew who had a gun. It was chaotic.I took him to the back scene and we exited the club.We ran towards the back stage. I was wondering about the rest of the DJ but I do not have time to look back. We had to get out. Quickly. We could see police car at the front.

Finally I saw the exit door. I yelled at Thomas to take this door. He took it. We got outside.   I fell in the arms of Thomas , hugging me like if I would die tomorrow.

‘’I WAS SO SCARED OH MON DIEU…. THOMAS. You came… You’re so stupid , you’re so dumb . Merde , you came back…’’

He hugged me , his hands rubbing my back . He was shaking , still in shock:

‘’It’s alright…It’s finished. It’s finished.’’

Thomas then told me that all the DJs left , safe .  That , he knew because Busy P called him right after we made our way out , to make sure we were good .  Inside , when the Thomas and the rest of the group  heard the gunshots , they immediately ran away . The material was superficial ; it was their security that was prime . But Thomas told them he would search for someone. They tried to stop him but Thomas didn’t listened to them . I kissed Thomas madly , he kissed me back . We were together. Finally .

‘’ You’re coming with me ok ? I’m taking you home until you find a decent home. ‘’ Thomas saw I was shivering , still in my scene costume , he took off his coat and gave it to me. I smiled and thanked him , smelling the sweet scent of fabric softener of his coat. We met the police officer. I told them all I knew about Jo ; how he was having a prostitution club , how it was normal to see corruption. After that I looked at Thomas who looked me tenderly , he was still holding my hand. I smiled . I watched the trucks of the media, journalists, police officers come and go around the club. Thomas and I were staying thus embracing, looking at the world. Thomas held me against him stronger. I sighed with pleasure, Thomas took my hand and led me to his car. We returned home. It offers made to eat. And I ate like a beast! He looked at me, amused. We then watched a movie. Phantom of the Paradise; a film that he and I loved them both. Sitting with two lines of wines, the cannapé like two teenagers in love.

My blue eyes fell outward. It was snowing.

'' Thomas looks  , it’s snowing. ''

Thomas smiled and laid his curly head on my shoulder:

'' It was too cold for an angel like you to fly. ''

I laughed :

‘’ You think I’m an angel …. All I do is pole dancing and stripping…I am not gracefull at all . I’m just …not graceful.’’

Thomas smiled and left the couch , I looked at him ,frowning . He took out a vinyl , flipping  it with his thumbs , [and put it on the vinyl player.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHNcMs8W660) I heard the soft voice of Brian Wilson singing the same song that played the last night I spend with him. I laughed as he reached his hands :

‘’Really , a slow dance , in your living room ? ‘’

He giggled , blushing :

‘’Please ? ‘’

I smiled and languorously walked to him . I wrapped my arms around his neck , my heart fluttering like never before.  He placed his hands on my hips and we begin to swirl slowly around his living room. He smiled as I rested my head on his chest. I smiled :

‘’Thom. You walked on my feet.’’

He frowned :

‘’Whoops.’’

I giggled . He was such a dork . As The Beach Boys were singing this romance song. I looked at him and he looked down at me. Our face got closer and he pressed his lips on mine . I moaned and he shove his tongue inside . Kissing me passionately .

The snow was falling. And I was with the man of my life.

Thomas was right. It’s too cold outside  , for angel to fly…

 


End file.
